No words required
by Hikari Yukii
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia necesita superar su baja estima y acallar la grabación en bucle de los insultos de su madre que juegan en lo más profundo de su alma. Cuando sale a bailar con su mejor amiga, conoce a un apuesto hombre. Pero él tiene un secreto. Natsu Dragneel, nacido sordo, es un ávido lector de labios.


Lucy sacó un top negro sedoso cubierto de grandes lentejuelas de color plateado y lo sostuvo bajo su barbilla. El color oscuro se comía la poca pigmentación que tenía su pálida piel. Parecía casi transparente, o como si llevara una semana muerta. La voz de su madre se le coló en la mente como una trituradora.

—Pareces un cadáver. ¿Por qué me tuve que quedar con la chica más fea del mundo como hija?

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de la mente la banda sonora de su infancia.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas del negro?

—No-o —dijo Levy, sin dejar ninguna duda del titubeo de su voz.

—Sí, me hace desparecer. —Cogió una camisa púrpura, se la llevó al pecho y se giró hacia su amiga.

—Ah, no, otra vez. —Su mejor amiga buscó por el desorden de bolsas de compras y la ropa que había lanzado sobre su cama—. Pruébate esto. —Le lanzó a Lucy una pieza arrugada del tamaño de un pañuelo usado.

Una blusa de encaje se materializó de la nada. La sostuvo sobre su piel.

—Sí —chilló Levy, levantando los puños como si su equipo favorito acabara de ganar la Super Bowl—. Es perfecto para tu perfecta piel y te resalta ese dorado pelo tuyo. Ningún hombre podrá resistirte esta noche. Lánzame la púrpura y la negra. Creo que me las voy a probar juntas.

Si alguien podría ponerse unas lentejuelas bajo un completo púrpura, era Levy. Le pasó a su amiga las camisas y comprobó de nuevo su reflejo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le partía la cara por la mitad, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el precio todavía colgaba de la camisa.

—Oh, no, Lev; lo acabas de comprar.

—Pfff. He comprado una docena de nuevas prendas. No es nada importante.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Todo lo que te haga sonreír vale la pena. Ya has tenido suficientes días tristes. —Se cruzó de brazos y le disparó una dura mirada a Lucy—. Será mejor que no vuelvas a salir con un idiota que te grite, Lucy Heartfilia. Todavía no puedo creer que te quedabas sentada y dejabas que pasara. Y no intentes decirme que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le oí cortándote en público. Ese cabrón no se merecía ni besar tus zapatos.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes conmigo. Perdónate a ti misma por aguantarlo y que crezca tu carácter.

—Estoy trabajando en ello. —Se puso recta y miró su reflejo—. Ningún hombre me gritará nunca más, me insultará o me someterá. Me merezco algo mejor.

—Me apuesto tu dulce culo a que lo haces.

Lucy se dio la vuelta y corrió por el campo de minas de bolsas tiradas por el suelo de la habitación para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—Gracias Lev, no sé qué haría sin ti. Eres la mejor.

—Bueno. —La voz de Levy era suave y hablaba bajo; sin embargo, Lucy podía oír el 'pero' viniendo—. Hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mí.

Se levantó en la cama y se mordió el labio inferior. A su extrovertida, pequeña y peliazul amiga le gustaba vivir la vida a lo grande. Mucho más a lo grande que a Lucy. Quería hacer feliz a Levy, pero se le encogió el estómago por los nervios. Su amiga estaba empeñada en intentar presionar las líneas de su zona de confort.

—Oh, Dios. Aquí viene.

—Han pasado seis meses desde que rompiste con el estúpido cara de culo —dijo Levh, echando veneno por la boca al decir su mote para Sting—. Necesito que me hagas una promesa. —Suavizó la voz y una preocupación verdadera hizo que se le arrugara su lisa frente—. Prométeme que bailarás con alguien que te lo pida.

—Oh, no. —Se tapó la cara con la camisa de encaje—. Sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos

—Quiero que te diviertas. Y bailar con chicos… especialmente con chicos calientes, es divertido.

—Pero me divierto mucho contigo. —Bajó la camisa y le puso cara de pena con el labio inferior fuera.

—Diversión conmigo no es lo mismo. Tienes que volver a salir. Divertirte con el sexo opuesto. Un alto, moreno y guapo miembro del sexo opuesto estaría bien. —La voz se fue desvaneciendo y sus ojos se volvieron soñadores. Alto, moreno y guapo era de su estilo favorito.

Lucy iba a por rubios. Solo que sus rubios novios habían resultado ser inútiles.

—Haré un trato contigo —dijo ella—. Iré a por alguno alto y moreno si tú vas a por uno de cabello negro. Vamos a cambiar realmente las cosas.

—Trato hecho —chilló.

Lucy se volvió hacia el espejo para intentar averiguar qué falda le iría mejor a su nueva camisa.

—Estaría bien tener una conversación inteligente con un hombre. Una conversación en la que no me preocupara que se volviera una bronca.

— ¿Hmmm? —murmuró Levy con la atención de nuevo en encontrar algo entre su última excursión de compras.

—Nada —susurró ella.

¿Podría haber por ahí un hombre que no pareciera el Príncipe Encantador y luego se volviera un ogro cruel? Tenía esperanzas. Sin esperanzas, no había ninguna razón para intentarlo. Y no intentarlo significaba que acabaría amargada y sola como su madre.

Se le quedó el aire atrapado. El miedo tiró del frágil hilo de confianza que le mantenía cuerda. La chillona voz de su madre hacía eco en su memoria.

—Eres inútil. Un parásito. Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a tu padre. Entonces no estaría atrapada contigo.

Lucy se fue de casa el día en el que cumplió dieciocho años y nunca volvió. Pero sus ataques le perseguían. Se repetían una y otra vez, recordándole insultos de los que nunca podría escapar. La falta de confianza en sí misma y la poca autoestima le seguían y le oscurecían su sombra.

En los cinco años desde que se había ido, obtuvo una licenciatura en Negocios y le contrataron en una corporación de alto nivel. Aunque nada de lo que había conseguido podía llenar el silencio de los años de comentarios despectivos. Cuando sus novios perdían interés y empezaban a tratarle como a un antiguo compañero de piso, naturalmente asumió que sus actitudes irrespetuosas se las merecía.

Hasta el día que Levy Mcgarden, su mejor amiga, se pasó por su casa y le encontró acurrucada en el sofá mientras Sting, su novio más reciente, le gritaba obscenidades.

Lucy fue rápidamente en su rescate y le abofeteó en toda la cara antes de mandarle a que hiciera las maletas. Por primera vez en su vida, Lucy aprendió que aguantar la rabia de alguien más que ella y encima culparse por ello no tenía que ser una parte de una relación. Una vez que su parálisis se desvaneció, juró no ser el saco de boxeo verbal de nadie más.

Para mantener su promesa, dejó de salir. El miedo al fracaso la mantuvo en casa, o solo salía con sus amigas. Si nunca dejaba que nadie entrara en su corazón, por lo menos, estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, Levy era mucho más lista, le gustaba mucho más la diversión y era mucho más observadora como para dejar que Beth se mantuviera lejos de las citas permanentemente.

¿De verdad se merecía que le trataran mejor que como lo hicieron en el pasado?

La voz de su madre respondió duramente.

—No.

Un sofoco le recorrió por el cuello y se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Parpadeó rápido para intentar que las lágrimas de pena no le corrieran por la cara.

Nadie se merecía que le trataran sin respeto. Cuadró los hombros. Unas pocas malas relaciones no le asustarían del potencial de conocer a alguien diferente.

Esta noche bailaría, se lo pasaría bien y puede que conociera a un nuevo hombre alto, moreno y guapo.

A un hombre que se mereciera su amor.

Lucy relajó los hombros y exhaló una profunda respiración. Merecía la pena. Al inhalar, su confianza en sí misma volvió.

Se merecía un buen hombre.

Levantó la barbilla y su reflejo mostraba a una mujer con un propósito. Una mujer con confianza. Una mujer digna de amor.


End file.
